The Poisonous Chakra that Flows Through My Veins
by otakucraze
Summary: NOT A GIRL FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION CROSSES TO NARUTO! A girl who has hidden herself from everyone is thrust into a situation in which she cannot hide, in fact, she is the only one who can see it. Summary sux, Choose your own coupling, GaaraxOC or ShinoxOC
1. Meet Haburi Kasalani

**NOTICE**:** if you have not read the story**_**Cha**_**_k__ra Burns Like Poison Runs Through My Veins_ you will be lost in this story. It is based off of the Sachi character and the clan she came from!!!!**

**AN: Otherwise thank you for taking the chance to read my story I really appreciate it. I took a lot of time, and a lot of rough drafts on my Kasalani character to get her to where she is now, and I hope that you enjoy her character, and her story, as much as I do.  
**

Haburi Kasalani shook away her sleepiness as she got out of bed at her usual time and stretched.

"Another training day from hell today is expected Irai" Kasalani said as she got eye level with a green tiny dot on her lamp that revealed itself as a small beetle.

"What else do you expect" Irai said in a squeaky small voice that only Kasalani could hear because of how close she was to the beetle "Your sensei is Ibiki-sama" Irai finished

"Yeah yeah" Kasalani said as she headed to the bathroom, Irai flying close behind. Kasalani brushed her dark red hair that looked like blood in the light and had a purplish blue undertone, and then took two pieces, one on each side, which framed her face, twisted them and held them together in the back of her head. Irai promptly took the load that Kasalani was holding and made herself comfortable. "There all done" Kasalani said happily as she twirled around in her pajamas.

"You aren't going to get dressed?" Irai asked

"Do I ever?" Kasalani answered as she did rapid hand seals "Kawari Koromo No Jutsu! (Change clothes technique)" A huge cloud of smoke ensued in the small room that Kasalani called her own. Once the smoke cleared Kasalani was in a very pretty purple kimono. "Tada!" she said happily. Irai shook her head

"And to think you are my summon master" Irai said in her high squeaky voice, resulting in Kasalani to make a shocked noise. "Lani, you best make a move on, you don't want Ibiki to send ANBU on you again, and you still need to buy groceries for the clan"

"Don't remind me" Kasalani said as she shook her head at her sensei's tactics. It wasn't that Ibiki wasn't a great sensei; he was just a tad bit… over-protective. He had sort of adopted her as his daughter when Kasalani's parents died in a mission, thus becoming increasingly protective, which only skyrocketed further when she finally started to like boys.

Kasalani, Lani for short, ran down half the stairs and jumped over the rest on her way to the door, grabbing a basket, and ran outside to get to the market taking the back roads to not bring attention to herself in a kimono, and slowing down to a walk once she got close to the main streets.

Once at the market she started closely expecting the closest fruit near me, which just happened to be apples, for bruises and ripeness. Lani hardly ever left the house without using her signature jutsu which disguised her, but on market days Lani went as herself.

"There are people staring Lani" Irai said to her summoner

"Oh joy" Lani said quietly

"One is coming this way" Irai piped

"Great" Lani said as she braced herself to pretend to be scared as she now cursed herself for not using her signature.

"Hi there" A voice said to her, causing Lani to pretend to jump and turn around quickly, causing her long hair to flow in the direction as well

"You scared me" Lani said as she silently observed the one talking to her. He had shaggy brown hair with red inverted triangles on his cheeks.

_He must be an Inuzuka, but where is his dog?_

A nudge from her hand caused her to jump for real as she looked down at thedog that touched her hand

_Well there's the dog_

"If you'll excuse me" Lani said as she pushed her way passed the Inuzuka who looked annoyed at her action. Lani continued to shop for groceries, but it was then interrupted by the young Inuzuka once more.

"My name is Kiba, what's yours?"

"I don't have time to be conversing Kiba" Lani said annoyance clearly in her words

"Oh come on, tell me your name gorgeous" Kiba said leaning against the stand, blocking Lani from vegetables that she was reaching for,thus annoying Lani even more.

_**Let's blow him away**_

_I don't have time for this_

"Excuse me" Lani said as she once more passed the Inuzuka and gave her basket to the vendor and he quickly calculated how much she owed.

"Just tell me your name and I'll leave you alone, for today anyway" Kiba said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part. Lani sighed

"Leave me alone before I call my brother to take care of you for me" Lani said angrily to Kiba

"6.50 miss" The vendor said and Lani quickly grabbed the exact change and handed it to the vendor

"You know, you remind me of someone" Kiba said from behind her

"Shit" Lani said under her breath

"Haburi Saseko" Kiba finished. I growled "Are you by chance related to the rare beuty?"

"No" Lani growled, "I am from the Odoriko clan" Lani lied through her teeth. Kiba sighed before saying

"Pity the two of you look so alike I thought you were sisters. I wanted her number" Lani growled before stomping out of the market and heading quickly to the nearest alley.

"Irai why didn't you warn me about the dog?" Lani said thoroughly pissed off about the whole Kiba thing

"The boy was an Inuzuka, since you'd rather not have anyone know about me, let alone you without your signature, I thought it best to not warn you about a dog that was not going to harm you."

"Ah, thanks then"

"You also should know that you have ten minutes to get to the training area"

"What?!" Lani said as she began rapid hand seals before unleashing her signature jutsu that she had created herself "Zuiichi Henkou Henge No Jutsu" (Ultimate Transformation Apparition Technique) a puff of smoke took over the alley before a masculine voice yelled "Kawari Koromo No Jutsu" leaving a male in a fitted black shirt that was tucked into black cargo pants tucked into black boots and a simple black belt. Lani fingered through the brown hair she now sported before sighing and ran off as fast as her… sorry…. His legs could carry him.


	2. A normal day OF TORTURE!

Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could to the training site as I checked my watch "Irai was right I got ten minutes to get there"

_**You'll never make it unless you let me help you**_

_**Don't listen to that stuck up bird**_

_**Shut up you selfish cat, I am a hawk not just some random **_**bird**_**. Why don't you go electrocute yourself?**_

_**I will gladly, but only if you suffocate yourself**_

_**Why you…**_

I stopped listening to their conversation there. The two spirits got on my nerves quite a lot. I sped through the alley ways before jumping on the rooftops to save some time. I hit the forest and forced my body to go even faster.

I made it to training area 54 and skid to a stop in front of my team, team 13. We were one of the odd teams that had two girls and one boy. Since we didn't want to stand out too much I started doing a simple henge to make myself a guy, my jutsu transformed quite a lot since then. My transformation apparition jutsu takes bits and pieces from everyone in a 1 mile radius and compiles them into one being, causing me to look very normal and ordinary and almost immediately forgettable, being exactly what I liked. My teammates and sensei knew about the jutsu, and were the only ones, aside from the Odoriko clan, that saw me without the henge. The other reason behind the jutsu was to help me forget that I am related to the most horrific person on the face of the planet, Haburi Saseko. She was my elder sister, and had the Haburi clan as her pity card, like the Uchiha had his. Since our parents died in a freak accident, Saseko decided to take her life into her own hands, and since she blames me for our parent's death, which is understandable to those who know the whole story, she refuses to claim me as her sister, causing me to have to survive on my own before my mother's clan, the Odoriko clan, took me in, and showed me how to dance. They attempted to stop me from being a kunoichi, but I became one anyway. A lot of people from the Odoriko hate me, and they love my sister, even though she hates them. Talk about the dysfunctional clans of Konoha…

"I'm here" I said as I looked at my teammates Chikara Kaen, the only female visible in the training area had pretty strawberry blond hair and a hyper attitude only defeated by her anger. It was through Ibiki's teachings that calmed the attitude of the girl, but her anger was one to be trifled with. She was now in a branch laying down looking at the colors of the leaves in the tree after seeing that it was me. My team had gotten used to recognizing me by my chakra signature since my appearance constantly changed.

My other teammate was currently reading a book sitting underneath Kaen, his name was Shinku Tsuchi, and he had gone back to reading his book after looking at my new appearance. He was a very quiet individual, being naturally calm and calculating. Under Ibiki's teaching however, he became a bit more morbid, enjoying the torturing process, yet the same could be said of all of team 13, and he also had a mean temper.

"Where's Ibiki-sensei"

"He should be here soon" Tsuchi said

"He had a mission to take care of before training. The guy was probably a tough one to crack" Kaen added

"Ah, and we're missing all the fun" I said

Tsuchi, Kaen and I had a special bond, we were all orphans. The two had been adopted by their separate clans however, while my clan, which wasn't even a shinobi clan, had rejected my mother after marrying my father. My clan was a dancing clan, and tolerated my existence only when I danced. The dancing lessons from my clan were even tougher than Ibiki's training sessions but had greatly improved my fighting skills, as much as the Odoriko clan would hate to admit. After Ibiki had seen this he had team 13s extracurricular activity be dancing, my clan refused to teach outsiders, so I taught them in my spare time. After dancing our team, turned family, often found ourselves doing other activities, such as painting or reading together, lately it was becoming a band. Our group was hardly seen apart, showing a great understanding of teamwork and trust.

I still have yet to tell anyone of what resides inside of me though.

I sat down at the base of the tree opposite of my two teammates and fingered through the fruits I was able to buy before Kiba had interrupted me. Without meaning to I had let anger show on my face and Kaen quickly jumped off her branch, and Tsuchi stood up.

"What happened?" The two said together. I sighed

"I was buying groceries, and I didn't use my henge, and a boy came up to me and completely annoyed me, and stopped me from finishing my grocery shopping, and was hitting on me all for my _sister's _phone number" I seethed

"Who was it?" Tsuchi said instantly interested, he had studied all the clans in Konoha by order of his clan and was wondering who was stupid enough and capable enough to annoying me.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Ah" Tsuchi was knowingly

"I say he needs to learn a lesson" Kaen said evilly. I grinned along with her.

"Perfect, I did say I had a brother"

"Oh this is awesome" Kaen said clapping her hands excitedly "Let's go"

And with that we headed toward the marketplace, my basket long forgotten in the idea of teaching the Inuzuka a lesson he would never forget.

"Oi dog breath" I yelled my teammates right behind me after we searched for the dog boy. Kiba turned around and I proceeded to push him in the chest. "Who do you think you are bothering my sister?" I said threateningly. My teammates looked toward the boy's teammates, a silent challenge in the air.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to her" He said his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well-"

"What's going on here?" A voice said behind me. I tilted my head to see the familiar ANBU uniform with his face covered with a cat mask.

"Ibiki sent us to find you and bring you all to the training site" Dog mask ANBU said as he jumped down from the roof of the building.

"If Ibiki-sensei knew what we were doing than he would join us" Kaen chillingly said to the ANBU.

"Really now" Ibiki said as a puff of smoke taking over the area. "What is going on here?" Ibiki added interested now seeing me looking like I wanted to strangle the Inuzuka.

"Yes what is going on here?" A female jounin said jumping off another roof, probably the sensei of the Inuzuka.

"Dog breath over there was hitting on Lani" Tsuchi said calmly to our sensei. "All for another girl's phone number" Ibiki's eyes lit up in understanding then he in turn glared at the dog boy. I instantly backed off, smirking like mad. My sensei was protective after all.

"You are lucky my team didn't catch you alone Inuzuka." Then he turned to us. "Time to get training, for ditching me you all get two extra hours"

"But sensei I have training with my clan" I whined, knowing two extra hours of training was going to exhaust my body further than it usually got hit by shinobi training, but added to my clan's training, my body was going to go through hell and back just to go back down to hell for more torture.

"Oh well, go" Ibiki-sensei said pointing to the direction of the forest. My group sagged and walked silently to the forest for our training of torture, literally. Ibiki looked back at the shinobi with the dog "And if I were you I would sleep with one eye open. Kasalani is like a daughter to me, and I will not hesitate to _kill_ anyone dumb enough to hit on her without her permission, and all for another girl's phone number…" and with that said the jounin vanished in the classic puff of smoke as the sensei for dog breaths team shook her head and lightly glared at Kiba.

I dragged my sore, bruised, and slightly bleeding body to my clan's mansion. My chakra was nearly spent and the last of my chakra was used to keep my henge up. Kaen and Tsuchi were on either side of me, dragging me to the next part of hell. Once we reached my clan's gates I pushed the button. Almost instantly a girl with fiery red hair popped out of the mansion and came to the gate, and I let my henge drop.

"What happened to you?" She said as she looked at my bruised and bleeding body. I sighted before saying

"Two extra hours of training"

"Ah, if you had become a dancer instead of a kunoichi you wouldn't have this problem" She said as she pushed her hair off her shoulder and put up her nose before opening the gate for me. My teammates left me to the mercy of the girl, for they were not allowed on the premises.

"Oh well, too late now" I replied, though if given the chance I would still become a kunoichi. My mother's clan was brutal.

"You are late" the clan head, and my personal teacher, said as I entered the arena I would be practicing in, after I had changed into the traditional Odoriko clan uniform. It was a simple leotard with a small frill at the waist and shoulders. Black tights and black ankle warmers hiding the weights on my ankles paired with a simple black heel. On the back of the leotard was the symbol of the Odoriko clan, a silhouette of a dancer with her arms up encompassed by a white circle.

"I had two extra hours of shinobi training" I replied as I began to do the regular stretches, using the wall and the bars as support.

"You were still late, so two extra hours are your punishment." The head of the clan replied. I cringed, my prediction at the beginning of the day was right. A day of torture was expected for my poor sore, bruised, and scratched up body. (The bleeding had finally stopped) "Let's begin"

"OW" I complained as I attempted to walk towards the gate, tenderly rubbing my sore back. My stomach rumbled loudly. "I am so hungry, I am surprised I didn't pass out" I said to myself slowly limping toward the gate, my hand still on my back. At the gate Kaen and Tsuchi were waiting for me, both reading books. They most likely came two hours ago when my lessons were supposed to end, I instantly felt guilty. "Yo" I said to the two shinobi

"You look horrible" Kaen said as she looked me over

"Well thanks" I said sarcastically before adding "I feel horrible too"

"Let's go eat" Tsuchi suggested, my stomach rumbled again in agreement and my teammates laughed as I sweat dropped.

"Hehe, my stomach obviously agrees" I said to the two shinobi that were still laughing. "Give me a second though" I said as I rummaged through my bag. I had created a simple seal on a paper that did exactly what my signatures did, it just took a while longer, and I had to hide the paper from sight. However, since my chakra had barely improved during my five hour dancing lesson, I decided to use it so I could go and eat. I finally found it and applied a tiny bit of chakra before sticking it on my back. I sighed contentedly at feeling a bit safer with my henge now up. I took out my cloak; I had stuffed into my bag the night before, and gingerly put it on my sore body. "Okay, let's go eat"


	3. The Introduction of a Bird and a Cat

Chapter 3

_Red takes over my sight_

_Rage_

_I don't know why I am so angry_

_Blood splatter_

_Anger_

_Swipe of wings_

_Laughter as the damage is blamed on the nine-tail demon in the area_

_Lady running with grace and man beside her_

_Shinobi_

_He stares at me_

_**He can see me**_

_**But no one can see me**_

_**Haburi**_

_Talons reach out _

_Lady is blocked by man_

_He falls to the ground_

_Woman screams_

_Drops package to run to man_

_Child screams_

_Package is screaming_

_I get closer_

_Vision clears_

_Baby_

_Baby girl_

_She sees me and stares at me with silver green eyes_

_**Haburi clan eyes**_

_Chosen_

I wake up in an instant at the memory

"Stupid bird" I mumble I looked at the clock and sighed, it was one in the morning. I brought my knees to my chest for more warmth underneath the covers and fell asleep almost instantly

_Darkness_

_Anger_

_Paws touch the earth_

_Claws extract to feel the earth further_

_Jump_

_Air and rain flows and splatter against fur_

_Lightning strikes_

_Paws hit the ground _

_Smells like a farm_

_Kunai hits ear_

_Blood_

_My blood_

_Glare at male shinobi_

_**He can see me**_

_**Haburi**_

_Pounces on man_

_Crushing of bones lift up to my ears_

_Crazy grin_

_Woman screams_

_Woman is at the door of a small house_

_Tail whips out and goes through woman_

_Little girl screams _

_Vision clears_

_She was behind the woman and now on the ground_

_Chosen_

I scream as I sit up. Sweat drips down my face as my own memories come back of how my parents were truly killed. No one except the Hokage and my sister believed my tale and for my sake the Hokage put out a lie of how my parents died in a mission. Ibiki-sensei was close friends with my parents and majorly helped me grow up along with the Odoriko clan. I got up to get a glass of water. Every now and then I had dreams that were memories of the spirits I harbor within me. Tatsumaki was the calmer of the two, she was the bird, a hawk, in the dream I had, and her primary is air. Ikazuchi was much harsher; he was a cat, primary element of thunder and a mean temper. The two fought constantly, but when the two worked together the outcome was amazing.

The Haburi clan is a cursed clan. They were originally from Kumogakure, where my great-grandmother was the Yondaime. But it was as a Raikage that she learned of the horrible secret of her clans past. Scientists had experimented on orphans until a new kekai genkai was formed. They were trying to create a pure form of lightning chakra. One man, last name of Haburi, was the only one to survive the experiments. It was thought that the experiment was a success when he was able to use this unique chakra and not die. However, the Haburi had an unknown kekkai genkai previously, he could see these invisible creatures, he always had, they were spirits, and one had claimed him as his vessel. Haburi kept this secret from everyone. It was found that the lightning chakra that flowed through Haburi's veins were actually like poison to the man, as after performing a jutsu he had to go to the hospital to heal and fix his broken bones. He later married and had children, all of which had the experimented chakra kekkai genkai. However, it was different than it was for the original Haburi. After performing any lightning based chakra black markings appeared further than before on the bodies of his children and their bodies seemed to glow. Simple chakra suppressing ribbon stopped the glow, but it didn't stop the markings. As his children grew and married, one formed the anecdote to the bone crushing problem. The other came up with new jutsus for the newly formed clan, however the markings reached his face as he was performing the jutsu for his father and went through his eyes, and he died on the spot as his chakra ate him away in a blinding light. The original Haburi was blinded that night from the light of his dying son, and he himself died the next day, his son's death playing over and over again in his mind. His other son watched in shocked silence as a massive cat jumped out of his dead body, looked at him, hissed, and turned to run away. The original Haburi would never know how his original kekkai genkai would only be apparent in very few of his offspring.

Ikazuchi had explained this to me as he relayed what he knew of my clan. He also added that it was because he had resided in the original Haburi that the markings did not appear on his body, and that his body didn't glow, and that as a final request, he stayed in his body until he died so his son didn't become blind as well. He also explained how in a fit of rage he came back to Kumogakure and attacked the Haburi clan, and they didn't even see him. This angered him even more and he lashed out on the buildings until a woman appeared on the scene and saw him. She was the Yondaime Raikage, and she was chosen as a vessel, the second one, of Ikazuchi. He explained that her great-grandmother and her sister ran away from the city after seeing firsthand how her clan began. They eventually split up and married and had children. Ikazuchi was asked to see which of her children he wanted to reside in, so that the damage done to the body of a Haburi was minimalized as much as possible. Ikazuka chose one of her children and after his death roamed free until meeting Kasalani at the age of four.

Tatsumaki once explained to me how life as a spirit without a vessel was quite boring. You sleep for years, sometimes hundreds of years, then when you wake up you are in a rage, and you destroy everything in your path. If you are lucky enough to find a vessel in your fit of rage then you can be yourself again and help the child grow, but if you are not lucky enough to, then you go back to sleep until you awake in a fit of rage once more.

_**Spirits tend to go for the Haburi clan members, for a small percentage of the clan can actually see the spirits. However, that is increasingly difficult now since **_**someone **_**killed most of them in a massacre some years ago. It will be difficult for this generation, for spirits will soon wake, if they haven't already, and without the Haburi clan as vessels, massive destruction will follow.**_


	4. Welcome Haburi Saseko and Ibiki

I awoke to the sound of small tings. I sat up before realizing it was pebbles being thrown at my window. I groggily went to the window and opened it up to see my teammates waving up at me. I nodded in understanding and went into the bathroom and did my daily routine before opening the window to my bedroom and jumping out of it. Landing on my feet once I hit the ground and simply hopped the fence to meet my friends.

"Lani…" Kaen started

"What?" I asked stifling a big yawn

"You are still in your pajamas"

"Oh" I piped before doing some quick handy work and saying "Zuiichi Henkou Henge No Jutsu" (Ultimate Transformation Apparition Technique) and the huge familiar cloud of smoke encased me. I then quickly said "Kawari Koromo No Jutsu" (Change clothes technique) and when the smoke disappeared I was a guy with murky red hair and grey eyes of average height with the normal all black clothes. "Did Ibiki send you?"

"No" Tsuchi said, acting oddly

"Then what's going on?" I asked suspiciously

"Anko's team is back…" Kaen started, and the secret was let out. I let out a whine and a grumble.

"Aww, and I was _so_ enjoying _her_ not being here" I said annoyed

"Yes Saseko is one annoying bitch" Kaen said "I would love to grind her _ever so pretty_ head into the ground until it bled" she said maliciously grinding her fist into her palm for emphasis.

Anko and Ibiki worked closely together and had pretty much the same personality. My_ lovely_ sister was a part of Anko's team unfortunately. Saseko was on team 2 with twins by the names of Minikui Manuke and Unzari who fawned over Saseko. Ibiki disliked Saseko almost as much as I did while Anko adored her. She once mentioned how she was almost her mini-me. I think I puked when I heard that, just because I think Anko is really cool, and to call someone like _that_ her mini-me was just sick.

The three of us walked to the gate before finding a good rooftop to watch the horrifying scene. You see, Saseko blossomed under Anko's teaching, especially in Taijutsu, but Anko also taught her the importance of being a kunoichi, and flirted with men like mad, she had a style of her own, but it was based off of Anko's style, so the scene my team and I were about to see was rather disturbing and disgusting. It was like a boy watching a fashion movie for me. I abhorred my sister for ignoring me and disowning me and throwing me to the wolves, a.k.a the Odoriko clan, as well as thinking and acting like she was better than me.

And there she was, messing with her hair in her super miniskirt and full body fishnet paired with a bright red trench that brought out the bluish purple tones in her red hair that was in the form of a bob with the hair in front longer than in the back, and her bangs swooshed to the side the same length as the front hair. She walked as if she owned the world and the suggestive nothingness underneath her trench paired with her age made a lot of boys, as well as men, stare and gawk. She swayed her hips and I was tempted to laugh at the way it made her look, she did it in such a way that if the wind picked up it would knock her over. Her teammates followed her in a form of admiration waiting for her command to do whatever she needed. Anko was still talking to the Chuunin at the front gate and was not present in the disgusting form of mockery of a ninja.

"Just because she has looks doesn't mean she owns the world" I said as I turned around and sat against the billboard and sighed "But this world is so messed up, the beautiful get recognition for what the normal people do, and no one cares to notice."

"Which is why the three of us are a team" Tsuchi said as he sat next to me, no longer interested at the display my sister shows "We were created a team because of our similarities and our affinity to torture others by looking past what the world knows as normality."

"Exactly" Kaen said squatting beside me "For at least one team needs to be able to think for themselves" She said smiling

"Let's go train" I said

"Ibiki won't be there for a couple of hours" Tsuchi said knowingly

"Exactly, we can train in a relaxing matter until he comes" I said standing up before doing rapid hand seals and throwing a ball of bluish red over the billboard and waited patiently for the screeching of a female in torture. When it came the three of us sat in a confined circle, stifling our snickering before dashing off into the woods where we could laugh out heart out.

We laughed for minutes on end before a crashing sound from the direction north of where we were currently, which was area 54, and away from Konoha, caused our three heads to turn, and with a single glance to each other and a nod in unison, the three of us went towards the sound of the crash.

What I saw made me skid to a halt and jump into the bushes, my teammates not knowing what caused me to do so followed suit.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the humongous creature in front of me and wished it was my stupid sister instead. My teammates were beside me, taking my reaction as a command to stay quiet.

_**This isn't good**_

_What is it?_

Neither of them had a chance to answer though since the creature had discovered my existence behind the bush. I held my breath as the creature seemed to grin evilly

"If it isn't a Haburi" The red eyes of the creature widened for a second as he said my name then he seemed to smile even more maliciously, before the red eyes turned purple.

That was when the pain began.

It seemed as every fiber was being ripped apart then slowly reassembled. My eyes glued themselves shut from the pain. Before they closed though my vision was spinning and became blurry from the tears that welled up and then ran down my cheeks as I shut my eyes.

Then it stopped, and my head hurt.

I opened my eyes and blinked until my eyes got used to the bright light.

_A hospital?!_

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so be patient for the coupling will come!!! The following chapter is long, and intense, and may be slightly hard to follow.**


	5. Amnesia

Chapter 5

_How long was I out?_

_My head hurts_

_Why am I in a hospital?_

_Where is this hospital?_

_Who am I?_

_Haburi Kasalani_

_Then where is this and why am I in a hospital?_

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

"You have amnesia from a mission you were on" A pink haired nurse said as she came into the room with a clipboard and smiled "My name is Sakura do you know your name?"

"Haburi Kasalani"

"Excellent, what rank are you?"

"Jounin"

"Perfect, who are your teammates and sensei?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay, who are your parents?"

"Hunny!" A red haired woman said as she ran past the pink haired nurse and flung herself at me "I was so worried!"

"Darling, you are scaring poor Kasy"

My face showed utter shock as my brain tried to figure out what was going on, the red headed woman looked up at me, dark blue orbs looked into green

_I have green eyes like him, and red hair like her_

_They are my parents after all_

_Parents…_

Tears started to cascade down my cheeks

"Kasy, why are you crying dear?" my mother said as she wiped my tears away. I felt guilty seeing her face look as if I had forgotten her.

"I don't know… mom"

"Hunny" she said before grabbing me into another hug "I thought you forgot about me" I looked to my father as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Is she well enough to be discharged?" My father asked the nurse. She looked at the clipboard she was holding in her hands and flipped through the pages.

"Yes, but I have to put a hold on her missions for a bit" Sakura said

"Can I still train?"

"Yes, of course" She answered with a wave of her hand "I'll go start the paperwork" She said as she walked out the door

"We brought you some clothes dear" my mother said as she looked to my father who brought out a bag he had behind him.

I took the bag and looked inside. I didn't recognize any of the clothes.

"Go ahead and get changed so we can go home and have dinner, Saseko is waiting for you to come home" mom said as she smiled happily

"Honey, I forgot to mention that Ibiki was coming over to eat with us"

"That's wonderful! Come on dear; let's leave so Kasalani can change"

I was putting on the pants when I noticed the black markings that ran up my thigh on my right leg. I touched them, to see if they were really there. My brain began to hurt.

_I don't remember these…_

I dismissed it; after all I have amnesia, and continued getting dressed. My parents were patiently waiting outside the room and Sakura ran up at that moment to have me sign the discharging paperwork.

I walked into a house that didn't look quite right to my brain that started to work overtime to try and figure out what was different, and as I went inside my brain freaked out so much I grabbed my head in pain.

"KASY!" My mother shouted as she gracefully ran up to my and hugged me.

"She's discharged already?"

"ibiki-sensei?" I asked in pain as I looked up. He raised an eyebrow

"Sensei? I'm not your sensei Kasy, you know that"

My brain took another plunge into the painful side and I tangled my hair through my fingers and pulled slightly to diffuse the pain as tears began to unleash themselves from their ducts. My pain escalated and the world went black.

_

* * *

  
_

"Lani!" Kaen yelled as her body fell to the ground, completely giving up their position to the unseen creature before them. A tale swung out from the unknown and Kaen was thrown into a tree, the force splitting the tree in half and Kaen landed on top of the fallen tree, groaning in pain. "What was that?"

"What did you do to her?" A very masculine voice said through Lani's mouth

"Showing her what it would be like if you idiotic spirits hadn't interfered in her life" A very deep evil voice said seeming to come from everywhere.

"You bastard" A very feminine airy voice, still not Lani's, said angrily

"What is going on?" Tsuchi asked, the question obviously going to Lani's body where the two voices who knew more than anyone else there was coming from

"This _creature_ is the destroyer of spirits, if it kills us Lani will die too" the feminine voice said

"The only way to kill it is in the scrolls from the Haburi clan, the same scrolls the Yondaime Raikage gave to her sister as a separating gift" The masculine voice said

"So where is it?" Tsuchi asked frantically

"No one knows" the masculine voice said

"I do" the female voice said

"What?!" the masculine voice said

"The scrolls that Lani's parents had a vague account of how to beat him, but Lani wasn't able to see them for very long before the scrolls were stolen"

"Lovely" Tsuchi said shaking his head before quickly jumping out of the way as a stream of fire came at him

* * *

I awoke to sunlight shining through my window and I stretched and rubbed the last of the sleepiness from my eyes and got up before heading over to my lamp.

"I had a weird dream Irai" I said before looking at the lamp "Irai?" I looked around the lamp

"Who are you talking to?" a female voice said behind me making me jump and I spun to see a girl with a red bob with the hair in front longer than it was in back, her hair had a slight bluish purple tint- Saseko, bitterness and resentment bubbled up within me

"Irai, she usually is on the lamp waiting for me to wake up" I said confused

"Who's Irai?"

"My summon" she laughed as I said this, and anger boiled at her laughter

"Kasy that is the most hilarious thing I ever heard you say!" she said, when he seen my confused look mixed with anger she explained "You don't have a summon, you were probably dreaming"

"Oh" I said as my head looked at the floorboards. I was kind of ticked off at her for some reason

"Kiba is waiting for you downstairs"

"Who?"

"You don't remember your own boyfriend?"

"She doesn't remember me?" a boy said as she appeared behind Saseko, he had shaggy brown hair and two red inverted triangles on his cheeks

"Apparently not, where's Akamaru?"

"Your parents still won't allow him in the house"

"Poor thing"

My brain began to hurt at their words

This didn't seem right

Nothing did

"You're my boyfriend?!" I asked

The boy in front of me sighed

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, we have been dating for two years babe" he said with a wink, which made me shiver

With disgust

My stomach decided to rumble at that moment making him chuckle

"I'll let you change and tell your mother you'll be down for breakfast soon" Kiba said before backing out of the room and letting Saseko close the doors. I turned toward the wardrobe and opened up before tearing it apart looking for something I would be comfortable wearing, or at least something that looked familiar or didn't make my brain hurt, like most of the clothes did.

I growled before slamming the door to my wardrobe

In my anger my hands subconsciously did various hand seals before a puff of smoke surrounded me and I looked down at myself in clothes that didn't make my head hurt. I relaxed and went to the bathroom to take a better look at myself. I brushed my red hair and instinctively took two pieces of hair and pulled it behind my head.

_Why does this seem so right?_

_Why does this look familiar?_

_Why am I glowing?_

_Why does this glowing seem so _un_familiar?_

My brain tried to process why it didn't and I went back to my wardrobe to find something to stop the glow. I picked up a ribbon and my hand stopped glowing, as well as my chakra being suppressed.

"Chakra suppressors" I said as I wrapped the ribbons up and down my person. I walked back to the bathroom and I began to look for something to hold my hair like I had it before. I found a barrette and clipped it on the back of my head and sighed.

_I don't know what is going on right now, my brain is trying to tell me what is going on but it's like it is talking to me in a different language._

My stomach rumbled once more and I sighed defeated and opened the door and the smell of freshly made breakfast food hit my nose and my mouth began to water.

I pushed my brain's warnings out of my head and jumped down the rest of the stairs to eat the food I smelled.

* * *

The tired and bloody, not to mention beat up and dirty, teammates gathered once more near their semi-unconscious teammate to protect her.

"Kaen, I don't know much longer we can hold up against something we can't even see"

"I know Tsuchi" Kaen said as she tried to catch her breath "This isn't working"

* * *

Kiba walked me to the training grounds when he realized that I thought I was to meet at training ground 54.

"I can't believe you don't remember where your own team trains" Kiba complained

My anger spiked

_How can I date someone who I want to strangle so often?_

"Why does training ground 54 sound so familiar though?" I asked, after all, he was my boyfriend he would probably know

"Never heard of it, probably some old worn out training ground no one uses anymore" He said before smirking "If you can remember where it is we can go over there later and make out" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows and his arm snaked itself around my waist, for the third time this morning, and began to go lower. I elbowed him in the gut and he let go, making his dog on the other side of him whine "Ouch"

_I feel like I need to throw up_

_But why?_

_We are dating, why do I feel so repulsed by him?_

_Why does it feel so wrong_

I stepped onto an unfamiliar training ground where an elder female and two boys stood and turned to me

"Kasy, you're here!" The boys chirped happily

"Who are they?" I said as I ducked my head to Kiba's ear

_His smell makes me want to vomit_

_Being this close to him makes me want to hurl too_

"You don't even remember your team?!" Kiba said loudly, taking the smiles off the boy's faces, as well as my sensei

"Those two are Iikagen and Yatsu, and this is your sensei, Sohai."

"Oh"

* * *

"So are you going to help us?" Kaen said as she stumbled to her feet after hitting another tree.

"Kaen, left" The feminine voice said through Kasalani's mouth

"Thank you" Kaen said as she felt a sheet of air whip past her.

"Tsuchi, duck" the masculine voice said, Tsuchi fell to his stomach in time to feel a sheet of air whip up against his back

"Damn you interfering spirits" the voice said coming from all around them

* * *

"Don't you remember any of your lightning based jutsus?" Sohai sensei asked, clearly ticked off

"I have amnesia" I stated

"But you remember taijutsu"

"That was all reflex"

"Then reflexively use your jutsus" My sensei said clearly annoyed

"Fine" I said as my hands did various hand seals and a sheet of air hit my sensei sending her to a tree

"What was that?! Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, reflex"

"Argh" Sohai sensei said shaking her head "Try _lightning jutsus_ then"

"**I don't remember any**" I said ticked off

"Well remember then"

"How"

"TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN RIBBONS HABURI" Sohai sensei yelled. I sighed and did as I was told. Once removing the ribbon I let my body do the reflexive thing… but nothing happened. My sensei scoffed "I give up, boys get her away from me before I strangle her"

My team, team 17 as I had found out, and I left heading toward the old town Konoha. My feet instinctively led me to a house and before I knew it I was ringing the doorbell next to gate. A woman exited the mansion and walked down the pathway.

"What do you want?" She said snottily, pushing her vibrant red hair off of her shoulders.

_Mom has the same red hair_

"I'm here for something" I said slightly confused.

"Why would you be here? This is a dancing clan. Your mother should've told you at least that much."

"Then I must be here for a dancing lesson"

"Ha! The likes of you, nor your family, is allowed on this property." She said before sticking her nose in the air and turning and walking back into the house.

_I'm confused_

"Who was that?" Yatsu asked

"I don't know"

"Let's take you home Kasy" Iikagen said, moving my confused self away from the mansion and to my home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home" I said

"Hi hunny, how was training?" My mother said

"Confusing, Sohai-sensei kept trying to get me to do lightning jutsus"

"Well of course Kasy dear, your primary is lightning. Why would you use any other jutsu?" My father said

"But I don't remember any" I said

"Maybe looking at the scrolls will help jog your memory" My father said as he left the room, a little later bringing a scroll with him with the Haburi symbol on it. "Here" he said smiling

I opened it and looked through it for about half an hour uninterrupted, looking and memorizing the hand seals. Yet doing the motion was unfamiliar to my body, as if this was the first time doing the jutsu. I sighed before heading out of the house.

"Where are you going dear?" My dad asked

"For a walk"

"Kiba came" My mother said

"You want to go for a walk babe?" He asked

"Alone, yes, with you, no" I said annoyed and leaving the house "I need to be alone right now to let my brain work through things" I explained as I left. I walked towards nothing in particular, just letting my mind wander

_I have no summon_

_I have no account of my body glowing or having weird markings_

_I have no memory of jutsus in which I used to master_

_I have no account of having a boyfriend_

_Yet this boyfriend annoys me to no end and makes me want to blow chunks_

_I was talking to my lamp this morning_

_I reflexively changed my clothes_

_I reflexively used an air jutsu_

_I… am more confused than I was before._

My feet stopped and I looked up to an eerily familiar training ground

"Training ground 54" I said. I walked to the middle of the training ground and looked around. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years. "Let's do some jutsus"

I let my hands do their thing and air was flung from my hands, as well as fire and water. I watched in amazement as I did these jutsu.

"They seem so familiar" I said happily and began doing another one, this time instinctively biting my finger and slamming it into the ground

* * *

"Raen duck!" the feminine voice said

A small sounded through the air.

"What was that?" The feminine voice asked

"Doesn't matter, Tsuchi jump!" The masculine voice said to the worn down teenager

* * *

A small cloud of smoke encased my hand as I looked down.

The smoke cleared showing a greenish blue beetle

"Irai?"

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so be patient for the coupling will come!!! **

**AN CONT: Name Translations:  
**

**Haburi- power  
**

**Odoriko- dancer  
**

**Kasalani- lightning (hebrew)  
**

**Chikara- energy**

**Kaen- flame  
**

**Shinku- trouble  
**

**Tsuchi- earth  
**

**Tatsumaki- tornado  
**

**Ikazuchi- thunder  
**

**Irai- dispatch or trust  
**

**Ibiki- snoring  
**

**Saseko- whore**

**Minikui-ugly**

**Manuke- dunce  
**

**Unzari- boring  
**

**Sohai- unimportant people  
**

**Iikagen- irresponsible  
**

**Yatsu- guy  
**


	6. The Escape Plan

Chapter 6

"Lani!"

"Lani?"

"What's wrong?"

"I have amnesia" I said

"Ah, probably part of that stupid creature's ploy"

"What?"

"The creature did something to you; Kaen and Tsuchi are getting beat up pretty bad"

"What creature?" Irai sighed

"This isn't real Lani, the creature said something about how this was to show you what would happen if the spirits who dwell inside you had never interfered in your life"

"Never interfered?"

"Yes"

"Then how come I can't remember anything"

"Most likely a part of the jutsu you are under, but if you really don't believe that this world is real and true because you are willing to listen to me, also, you summoned me."

* * *

"Raen jump" the female said

"No duck" the masculine said

"Why don't you go electrocute yourself"

"Why don't _you_ suffocate yourself first"

"Excuse me, what do I need to –umph" Kaen said flying from the force of invisible tail headfirst into a tree that exploded on impact and crashed into three more trees before the force from the hit slowed down to the point where she slumped to the ground, splintered, bleeding, bruised, and unconscious.

"KAEN!" Tsuchi yelled and reflexively ran to her fallen teammate but forgot about the invisible creature who decided that it was the perfect time to take a swipe at the distracted boy, throwing him headfirst into a rock causing him to become unconscious as well.

"Kasalani!" An angry shrill high octave voice said as she stomped into the torture arena for team 13. Saseko screamed at what she saw before she too was hit by an invisible force and knocked unconscious when she hit the ground.

* * *

"So the scrolls have the secret to killing the creature?" I asked intrigued

"Apparently so" Irai said knowingly

"Okay then, time to go home" I said turning and taking out the barrette that was holding my hair. I felt the tiny feet of Irai on my hand and crawling up my finger to the hair I was holding. Once she was latched on I took off to my home.

"DAD!" I yelled once I went through the front door

"Yes?" He said unsure

"Can I see the family scrolls again?"

"Sure hunny" He said handing me the scrolls he was about to put away "Did you remember something?"

"I'm not sure" I said as I went to my room and locked the door "Irai keep lookout" I whispered and felt Irai leave her usual spot behind my head. I opened the scroll and scanned it looking for anything useful.

After rereading it for any information possible I closed it up and sighed

"There's nothing in here"

"That's not good" Irai said flying in front of my face

I put out my finger so she could rest there and sat down on my bed

"The thing that seems so strange to me is why he didn't give me the same team or the same… training area"

"You thought of something" Irai said knowingly

"Think about it, my original training area was in the middle of nowhere, and according to you, the place where he attacked me was just a little ways off… maybe the key is there"

"If you leave now your so called family will wonder what is going on" Irai said taking off from her perch

"I know, so maybe it's time for a little bit of teenage rebellion" I whispered, rubbing my hands together evilly

"My Theory makes sense though?"

"Absolutely, I really think they are spies for him, especially since I haven't been alone since just a little time ago" I whispered

We heard footsteps and Irai instantly wound herself into my hair and I took out the scroll quickly and pretended to do a jutsu from the middle of it.

"Kasy dear?" My dad said, poking his head in

"Hey dad"

"How's the jutsus coming?"

"Horribly" I said before sighing "It's like I never did them before" I said, slightly hinting at the fact I knew

"You'll get them; the amnesia is just creating a block"

"You're right" I said before faking a yawn "Well I'm beat, I'm going to bed" I said before opening my wardrobe and sifting through the clothes on the ground for something to sleep in. I turned around to see my father with an eyebrow raised, "I couldn't decide what to wear today" I said, answering his unsaid question

"Okay then, goodnight Kasy" He said heading out the door

"Goodnight dad" I said as I closed the door behind him and made the sounds of me getting ready for bed and set up a dummy in my bed before opening the window carefully and slightly hopping out of it landing as quietly as possible before speeding off into the night to my training ground

I skidded to a stop at the training ground before taking out a kunai and throwing it towards the end of the training ground. As I suspected it stayed in the air at a certain area. I walked over to the kunai and took a look at it.

After closely examining the kunai I saw an electric current going through the kunai

"Shit" I said examining my person for any sharp object that wasn't pure metal. I looked around for anything I could use that wouldn't continue the electric current to my person. "Irai, do you see anything I can use to grab a hold of the kunai without electrocuting myself?"

"How about your jacket?" Irai asked

"I'll try it" I said, slipping the jacket off my shoulders and wrapping it around the kunai, a small amount of electricity went to my hands and I forced myself to keep a hold of the kunai and started to slide it down. More electricity coursed through my body and my hands began to tingle so much it was about to go numb. I stopped for a second before shaking my hands as a sad attempt to stop the tingling before bringing my foot down on the kunai to bring it all the way down.

I stared at the rip I made in the scenery, shocked. There were metal bars securing me into this prison and beyond was a static-like whiteness.

"That doesn't look good" Irai said

"Am I stuck here?" I asked desperately

"Do you want to go to the unknown?"

"Better than staying here" I said as I ripped off the ribbon encasing my right hand and did various hand seals to one of the Justus I saw in the scroll I had seen earlier and watched happily as a giant ball of lightning appeared in my hand. I held my breath and prayed for luck as I transferred some of the lightning to my left hand and grabbed the bar before me seeing that it didn't do anything I moved my left hand to the bar beside it and began to pull the two bars further apart.

I felt pain shoot up my thigh and up my calf on my left side that I had never experienced before. I winced as I continued pouring my chakra into the lightning balls in my hand still attempting to pry the bars apart.

I let go and stepped back. There were two small dents in both bars, but not large enough for me to slip through. I instinctively did hand seals and bit my thumb and pouring more chakra than normal I thrust my hand onto the ground and watched as thousands of beetles poured out from around my hand. I pointed to the bars and they swarmed towards it, splitting into two groups and attacking the bars. It looked as if they were biting the bar, or attacking the chakra around it.

"They are biting through the metal" Irai explained as she too flew towards the closest bar and began biting trough it. Soon little pops were and small puffs were seen throughout the two bars.

Seeing as my hands were still glowing and the pain was still coursing its way up my thigh and shin, I decided to help my summons and began to pry the two bars apart. The beetles help succeeded and the bars were enough apart to have me go through.

Without a second thought I jumped into the static white abyss.

* * *

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so be patient for the coupling will come!!! The following chapter is short so it will posted soon after this one as an apology. **


	7. Anger Overflowing

Chapter 7

My eyes opened and I saw I was at the feet of the monster that had brought me to the alternate world. I scowled. I shakily stood up, not bringing attention to myself and looked around, my memories never flooded back, the alternate world was like a very vivid dream.

I looked around, remembering my teammates were with me when this mess all began. I saw Kaen unconscious and lopsided against a tree, blood dripping down her neck. Anger flooded my vision, but I held it back, looking for Tsuchi. I found him near me, laying sideways on a large rock. He too was unconscious. I growled, bringing the animal's attention onto me.

"W-what? How did you?" It said, surprised "It's impossible"

Anger flooded over me ignoring his words as I allowed myself to be engulfed by my anger. I jumped and clawed at the monster's face allowing electricity to flow through my fingers and I bit his ear, pulling back and ripping a chunk off. His tail knocked me off of his head and he growled. And I growled back.

* * *

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Like what? She's doing a great job at distracting the creature from our presence, besides the jutsu is almost finished."

"Soyokaze, get her out of the danger zone"

"Understood"

* * *

The monster whipped his tail at me and I moved soon enough that some of my shirt was the only casualty. Pain shot through my abdomen as I looked down.

My blood flowed from the wound.

I was lucky it wasn't deeper.

I crouched down mimicking the monster before a force hit me from the side and my world went black.

The last thing that flowed through my mind kept repeating

_That wasn't from the monster…._

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so be patient for the coupling will come!!! **


	8. Becoming a Distracter

Chapter 8

I woke up groggy and disoriented and had to blink a lot to get used to the light hitting my face

"Ugh, where am I?"

"With the Haburi clan"

"What?!" I said, forcing my eyes open to look around an unfamiliar room and to finally have my eyes rest on a girl sitting opposite of the room as me with long bluish purple black hair and the trademark brilliant green eyes

"I'm glad you are awake, how are you feeling, you have been in and out of consciousness for almost a week" She said softly

"A WEEK?!" I replied

"Do you think you are well enough to walk?"

"I think so" I said as I got out of the bed

"Relax, they have done nothing to harm you" Irai buzzed in my ear. I calmed down when I heard her words.

"Good because there is someone that needs to meet you" She said standing and waiting for me to do the same.

"Where is Konoha from here? Have they been notified?"

"No your village has not been notified"

"What about my teammates are they alright?"

"I don't know"

"Why did you help me but not my teammates?"

"You are a Haburi, a post-experimentation Haburi at that that can see the _Meimeikaijuu_"

"The maymay what?"

"The Meimeikaijuu, the unseen creatures, the spirit eaters" She said getting slightly annoyed

"Oh, when can I go to Konoha"

"You won't"

"Why not?"

"Soyokaze!!!" She yelled impatiently

"What" A boy, probably in his early twenties with the Haburi bluish black hair and green eyes came out of the building we were standing in front of. His slightly long dark shaggy hair hung into his vibrant eyes, giving him a mysterious look.

"We found you a distracter; she seems to have the lightning element"

"Air actually is my primary" I said, she glared at me for correcting her

"Really" He said looking me over "I'm Soyokaze" sticking out his hand I grasped it

"Kasalani" I said before letting go. "When can I go back to Konoha?"

"You didn't let her say goodbye to her village?" Soyokaze said, rounding on the girl

"You said that once a worthy lightning or air based distracter type comes in to bring them to you immediately" She said, now extremely annoyed

"Yes, AFTER the regular introductory routine you idiot" Soyokaze said before grabbing my wrist gently "Let's take you to Konoha"

After coming through the back way, Soyokaze recommended we stay in the shadows, I was unsure why until I saw a funeral…

My funeral…

"They think I'm dead?!" I whispered

"Yes, we brought you into the clan base to treat you; since most doctors wouldn't know what was wrong with you and for you to heal without any help would take a minimum of a month. You were awake in a week. The minimum is three days; the longest I heard with medical help is three weeks. So you were in the middle." He said calmly

"Why do they think I'm dead?"

"Number of reasons, mainly because we left in such a rush to get you medical treatment we didn't leave any evidence that you were anything but dead."

"Oh"

"This is bothering you, let's go back to clan base and I can explain to you about the things inside you, as well as any other questions you might have"

"Okay"

We began to walk towards clan base, once we were far enough from Konoha he began to talk

"The things inside you are-"

"Spirits" I finished. He laughed.

"Not quite their actual name, but yes they could be called spirits, their actual name is _Supiritto, _find a home in, usually a Haburi, but there have been a few cases where they bonded with a different clan member. Supiritto, no one knows quite how yet, turn into Meimeikaijuu." My jaw dropped "Yeah, scary isn't it, but it explains why no one else but the Haburi can see them." Soyokaze explained, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up to the sky. "So, how well can you float in the air?" He asked

"What?"

"Floating," he said before sighing. "It is the most annoying thing to teach, it takes a long time to do, and once a student gets it takes all their concentration, so they can't do any other jutsu while floating" He sighed again "I am still waiting for a student to get the hang of it so they CAN use other jutsus while floating"

"Ah" I said "No I haven't ever tried to float" I said, he laughed

"I kind of figured that" he said ruffling my hair and I scowled at him for the action.

"Well then, this is going to be fun"

________ ___________________

"No, you need to let your feet do _short _bursts of chakra, I want you floating, not soaring through the air at top speed from one thrust" Soyokaze criticized. My last burst of chakra sent me twenty feet into the air and had me falling nearly just as fast, if not faster. I got off the got off the ground, standing shakily in the process, and wiped the sweat from my brow. That last attempt had hurt. "Try again" Soyokaze said gently. He was a tough sensei. I got in a defensive position and sent slow soft bursts, this time, of chakra through my feet. I closed my eyes at the outcome. I was heard with clapping. I opened my eyes. "Look down" I did so and saw that I was now about an inch over the ground. I grinned. It took a month but I did it. "Now I want you to float for the rest of the day, you are not allowed to have your feet touch the ground unless you are about to get into bed, and same goes for tomorrow." Soyokaze said. I sweat dropped.

_And I thought Ibiki-sensei was bad_

_**I like him**_

_**That's just because he is using your element you stupid bird**_

I sighed at the conversation in my head and promptly ignored it.

Now that you can do floating correctly from your feet, let's see if you can do it on your back"

"Why"

"If you are up in the air and dodging, is it easier to jump to the side, or twist on your back?"

"Twist on your back"

"Then you are going to need to learn to float from different angles. The back has the most area, and thus will be harder, but after you learn how to float from your back it will be easier to float from any other position you can imagine."

"Oh" I said as I lie flat hitting the ground almost immediately.

_And I thought floating from my feet was hard…_

_______ ______ -______________

After another two hours of attempting to float on my back Soyokaze decided that I needed a break, but I still had to float and walk. Which was much more difficult than it sounds. People would stare if I was too high from the ground, so it was a challenge to float close to the ground, but not physically walk on the ground.

"So what is a distracter?" I said, striking up conversation

"First there are three groups, most commonly known as the distracter, the eliminator, and the activists. The activists are the ones who perform the jutsu that turns the Meimeikaijuu into a human in the Haburi clan" Soyokaze said, I stopped walking.

"What?"

"The jutsu turns the Meimeikaijuu into a human, we've done it since the clan began, it was the reason the clan began. Anyway," He kept walking and I followed beside him "The eliminators duty is to get any human in the ring of fire away to minimize damage, injury and death of innocents, but since there are so few of them still alive, mainly because of the high casualty rate, we hardly ever have them on a Meimeikaijuu hunt, unless it is too close to a village for comfort. Lastly there are the important ones, the distracters, every hunt needs a distracter, the hunt can go on without an eliminator, but not a distracter. The distracter does exactly what it sounds like, distracts the Meimeikaijuu from knowing it is about to have a powerful jutsu thrown out at him. The casualty rate for a distracter is even higher than for the eliminator, but since the position is so vital the training is intense and long, the best of the best becoming distracters and the not so good becoming eliminators."

"Wow" I said

"I used to be a Meimeikaijuu" he whispered to the wind, but I still heard it; I was flabbergasted. "I don't ever want to be one again, I enjoy being human, it's an easier life" He said softly "Let's eat" he said, opening the door to a restaurant and holding the door out for me "My treat.

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so be patient for the coupling will come!!! **


	9. Death of a Loved One

Chapter 9

"So what can I get you?" The waitress asked

"Ramen" I answered

"Same" Soyokaze answered, once the waitress left he asked "Why ramen?"

"It's pretty hard to screw it up" I answered He guffawed at my remark and I smirked.

"I have a question"

"Shoot"

"If you are a Meimeikaijuu, how come you don't know how they are formed?" I asked suspiciously. His reaction shocked me. He put his elbows on the table and beckoned me closer before whispering

"You are not supposed to know"

"I don't know anyone here, who could I tell?" I countered. He smirked

"Fine, a Meimeikaijuu starts out as a Supiritto." I stared at him wide-eyed, before something else clicked

"But that doesn't make sense, one of my Supiritto has had multiple chosens"

"Ah, but he wasn't _attached _to any of them was he?"

"I don't know"

"A Supiritto has to be extremely attached to become a Meimeikaijuu. The process begins when the chosen dies. The Supiritto goes through a grief so intense they become consumed by it before going into a deep sleep. It is during this sleep that the grief molds into hatred for humans, mainly Haburis, and the want for no other Supiritto to have to go through the agony that they are feeling. When they awaken they are a Meimeikaijuu and they have a justified righteous anger toward the Haburi clan, at least in their eyes." He whispered towards me "And now you know what very few people know." He finished before our waitress came up and set my ramen in front of me and nearly throwing Soyokaze's at him.

"What was that about?"

"When I was a Meimeikaijuu I killed a lot of Haburi, as well as escapeD the jutsu multiple times. I am basically responsible for killing half of the clan" He said "So a lot of people don't like me"

"Oh" I said, setting to eating the ramen to fill the now awkward silence

"Kasalani" He said and I looked up from my ramen

"Yes" I answered

"You didn't ask the next logical question, I'm surprised at you"

"What?"

"The next logical question is "who was your chosen?" is it not?"

"I guess so" I said shrugging my shoulders. He smirked, making him seem more mysterious than before

"It was your father"

I dropped my spoon at that comment. He smirked into his ramen at my reaction.

"So excuse me if I push you hard in training, it would be what your father wanted"

"Okay"

"So now that you know how to float, let's incorporate the floating method into running"

"Is it similar?"

"A bit, instead of small bursts, it is one large burst of chakra; the tricky part is to do it at the right time to get it most effectively."

"So it is like regular running?"

"Not if you use wind chakra"

"There's a difference?"

"You run faster with air chakra"

"I can tell this is going to hurt"

He grinned, his green eyes shining

"Probably"

"I feel weird"

"Why?"

"I haven't had my henge up at all this month, and it's making me feel paranoid"

"Why would you have a henge?"

"I don't know, because I don't want people to know I am related to Saseko"

"So since these people don't know Saseko it is basically to hide, right?"

"Maybe"

"Well, while you are around me, I don't want you to hide. You are a beautiful young lady who is intelligent and an excellent student. Can you give me a good enough reason to hide those traits?" He said, his stare hardening as he waited for his answer. I shifted in my seat

"No"

"Good, then while you are a distracter I forbid you to hide."

We became so silent that we heard the door jangled mentioning someone had just entered the restaurant.

"YOU!" We both looked toward the noise "I FOUND YOU!" The male said running up to our table and trapping me against the wall with the help of the chair I was sitting in "Now tell me how you escaped the Meimeikaijuu Stare?" He said, three inches from my very pale, scared face

"What?" I asked

Soyokaze, who had got up when the guy pinned me to the wall was standing behind him but stopped moving at the words that exited his mouth

"You escaped the Meimeikaijuu Stare?" Soyokaze asked

"What is the Meimeikaijuu stare?" I asked confused

"It takes the Haburi into an alternate world, where they see what their life would be like without the interference of their Supiritto. If the Haburi accepts this alternate world the Haburi gives up the Supiritto inside of them and dies. However, if the Haburi does not, they usually die with their Supiritto inside of them, possibly creating more Meimeikaijuu" Soyokaze said, whispering the last part.

"I got out" I started "Because this so called 'alternate world' was ridiculous. Really, pairing me up with a stupid boy that wanted me to hurl was stupid" I said pushing the guy trapping me away a little "And to have my sensei push me to do lightning Justus when I didn't know any was ludicrous." I said, pushing him backward again "But the things I have to admit were smart of you to use on me was the new sensei and team members, and a new training ground, but the ultimate thing that had me break out of your 'Meimeikaijuu stare' was the fact that when I was randomly doing jutsus, I summoned what you said I couldn't summon" I said putting my hand behind my head and letting Irai wiggle herself onto my finger. "This is Irai, my summon" I said proudly. "Added with the scroll that I had only seen once I was able to escape going onto my old training ground and ending the jutsu" I finished, letting Irai grab on the hair as she usually did

"So you really do have eyes on the back of your head" Soyokaze said jokingly

"I am Daichi by the way"

"I am Haburi Kasalani, and this is Soyokaze"

"Nice to meet you both"

* * *

Three years later

* * *

"I called you all here today to fight the most current Meimeikaijuu. His current location is near Sunagakure. From what our spies say, his primary is air. So Soyokaze and Kasalani will both help by distracting him, Daichi will help with the distracting, and if it comes to it, bean eliminator, and everyone else will be helping with the activists jutsu. Our goal is to keep him away from Sunagakure at all costs."

"This will be easy" I said cockily, Soyokaze laughed before pulling me towards him by my waist and kissing the top of my head

"Too true"

Yet we were wrong, keeping the Meimeikaijuu away from Suna and innocent civilians was about the only thing that we couldn't even wish to do. The Meimeikaijuu we were fighting was bent on destruction of the city. And worst yet the jutsu had to start over multiple times because the Meimeikaijuu wouldn't stay in one spot and would get out of the designated circle the jutsu had to take.

"Damn it, Soyokaze, take to the air" I said as I ran past the Meimeikaijuu hoping to fend it off with a shield of air. My tactic didn't work as his tail collided with my shield and had me crashing through Suna's wall, I fell onto something. My head was spinning and throbbing as I sat up, hand against head, and looked down to see what had cushioned my fall. I nearly shrieked as I realized it was a redheaded guy about my age with sea-foam eyes."I-I'm sorry" I stuttered as I jumped off of him, offering a hand to help him up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" He said curtly. "What is going on? What is attacking my village" He said, his eyes bearing into my soul. I shuddered.

"Kasalani, you are needed!" Soyokaze yelled in a sing song voice, yet still sounding annoyed

"Sorry" I said to the boy before turning to Soyokaze "Coming" I said in a sarcastic cheery voice before dashing off towards the Meimeikaijuu. The Meimeikaijuu saw this and took a defensive stance but wasn't expecting me to skid underneath him. I laughed at his confused expression as Soyokaze did the vertical slice jutsu, an air jutsu where he flips backwards, and a vertical sheet of air comes forward. This jutsu hit the Meimeikaijuu head on and he had to take a couple steps back, where I took the opportunity to trip him, but my plan backfired when Daichi got in my way and I tripped over him.

"What are you doing?" I seethed

"My job"

"We are too close to Suna, you are more needed as an eliminator" I said as I watched in horror as I watched in horror as the Meimeikaijuu's tail swerved past Soyokaze and towards a bunch of confused onlookers. I willed my feet to go faster than I think they had ever gone before, using chakra blasts and great leaps to cover a lot of ground in few seconds. I dived into the crowd that was about to meet its doom, using my momentum to create a domino effect with the crowd. It worked with seconds to spare. I got up and looked behind me at the huge crater where the tail would have crushed a handful of innocents. I sighed in relief before looking up and glaring at the Meimeikaijuu. I watched as Soyokaze was doing what I jokingly called the "fly effect" where the Meimeikaijuu gets annoyed at the fly and swipes at him. However, this one wasn't getting annoyed, he was looking for destruction, he was bent on it. I let out a growl as Daichi ran up to me.

"Nice save". I growled again before going for his throat

"It was lucky that I was watching while you weren't doing your job" I growled before letting go, watching as he sputtered "Do your job so I can do mine" I said angrily before heading towards the danger zone again. I jumped over his tail when he saw me coming at him, but Soyokaze did not, and he was sent crashing into me. We flew several hundred feet from the blow and landed apart skidding at least a hundred feet. I groaned as I rolled over, narrowly missing a massive spike that rose out of the earth when we landed, it scraped up my arm badly. I screamed as blood splattered my clothes and face as I watched another Earth spike rise up and go through Soyokaze. I froze staring and screaming. I couldn't even hear myself scream, I couldn't hear anything. Tears started pouring down my cheeks almost instantly, I lost all knowledge about what was going on around me, I crawled, in pain, to his body as I wept. I collapsed before I even got in range to touch his body. One string of thought kept flowing through my head as the world went black until my thought, too, faded away

It wasn't fair,

Why did everything that I held dear to me have to be ripped away?

I loved him.

**AN: Just so you all know, the beginning chapters are all for the same couplings, a grand total of none, until later chapters, the beginning chapters developing her personality and the other characters personalities. Afterward there will be two chapters one named SL: chaptername (SL for Shino Lovers) and GL: chaptername (for Gaara Lovers) so thank you for being patient THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF SL AND GL TOGETHER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SEPARATED!!!! **


	10. GL: Awakening

Chapter 10 GL

I awoke to a bright light and saw the same boy I had landed on in the fight opening up curtains in the tiny white room I was in. I unconsciously let out a groan as I attempted to sit up, pain shooting up my left side I bit my lip to keep in the scream. He turned at my groaning sound

"You are awake"

"Yes I am" I said sarcastically

"Your clan members took the liberty of burning the man you wept over, after throwing kunai and kicking him first." I looked down at his words, tears of anger flowing down my cheeks in a steady fashion

"They were planning on dragging you to your village when I stopped them asking what was attacking my village, they refused to answer"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"Perhaps you could shed some light on the matter"

"It will get me kicked out of the clan" I answered honestly, he looked down in frustration "Which is why I will tell you" I continued smirking "My clan, the Haburi have a very rare kekkai genkai that allows us to see the unseen, some of these chose us as their vessels, kind of like the tailed demons. But unlike them they help, rather than hinder, their chosen. These are called Supiritto. What attacked your village was a Meimeikaijuu; a Supiritto that once had formed a great bond with their chosen, to later have that chosen die. The Supiritto forced out of its vessel is in an eternal agony and despair, forming a righteous anger against Haburi and the want and wish that no Supiritto will ever have to go thought e agony and despair they are going through. Thus, the main goal of a Meimeikaijuu is to kill the Haburi" I answered, attempting to make it understandable to the village leader of sorts in front of her. He stared at me

"Are you joking?"

"You were the one who couldn't see the thing" I reminded him as I closed my eyes

"Your clan members left you here"

"Good riddance"

"You are not sad in the least bit?"

"I'm sad I didn't leave earlier and take Soyokaze away with me"

"Soyokaze?"

"The man I wept over"

"You were in a relationship with him"

"Yes" I said sadly

"How do you kill the unseen?"

"A Meimeikaijuu?"

"Yes"

"A jutsu that takes about 20 minutes to complete" I started "the Meimeikaijuu has to stay in the circle though, and the jutsu doesn't even truly kill it, just makes it human" I said before something clicked "Didn't you see it?"

"No the thing destroyed half of my village than killed half of the people attempting to take it down before disappearing"

"Oh"


	11. SL: Awakening

Chapter 10 SL

I woke up in despair at people arguing.

Annoyed I rolled over in pain and started to crawl where his body was. When I looked up though his body was gone

"What do you mean? Are you absolutely sure that he is dead?"

"Yes, and it doesn't really matter anyway, his remains and body have been cremated"

"Good, wish he could have died sooner. What happened to Kasalani?"

"She fainted after he died"

"Worthless creature"

Tears reached my eyes as I began to roll out of the area since crawling took too much work and was not so inconspicuous. If Soyokaze didn't matter to them and I didn't than what was the point with staying in the clan. With those thoughts running through my head I came up with a plan to get my things along with a few of Soyokaze's and go somewhere safe. Where exactly that was I was not sure.

After rolling to an area that was out of sight to the ones arguing I sat up, pain shooting my left side and arm. I looked down to see clotted blood.

_The spike_

_The spike that killed Soyokaze…_

_**Stop it Lani**_

_**The bird is right, you are only making things worse for yourself**_

Tears started flowing down my cheeks and I struggled to not let myself be known by sobbing

_I loved him_

_**As did we, but he is no longer here and you need to find the courage to go on**_

_**She is right, we should go where the Haburi would be less incline to look**_

_Like where?_

_**Konoha perhaps?**_

_They think I am dead_

_**Exactly, meaning that would be the last place they would look for you**_

_**And it is safe**_

_**And you have friends there**_

_**Not to mention a sensei who cares about you**_

_And Saseko…_

_**Better than the Haburi though, ne?**_

_I guess so_

_I have no idea where I put my paperwork to get in though_

_**We'll find it**_

_**We have to get to the Haburi village first**_

_How though? I can barely move_

_**Maybe not walk, but what about short blasts**_

_**They have noticed that you are gone, we need to make our move quick**_

_**Either move or be forced to stay with the Haburis, make your choice, pain or torture?**_

_Pain_

And with that last thought I propelled myself with a shot of air chakra bringing me closer to the Haburi secret village.


	12. GL: Soyokaze's Hidden Items

Chapter 11 GL

"So let me get this straight, my clan just… left me?!" I said shocked

"They mumbled something about getting a better distracter and burning a cottage"

"Burning MY cottage no doubt, oooh" I said forcing myself up in a sitting position and swinging my feet off the bed and standing in a swift movement "When I get my hands on them I'll kill them" I said before my head began to spin, and I fell back onto the bed "Ugh" I said

"Here" The male said, handing me a cup with a dark green liquid inside. I took the cup and put it to my lips and inhaled before bringing it away from me

"What is it?" I said disgustingly.

"It is medicines to help with your condition" He said "Now drink it" He said authoritatively.

"Fine I mumbled and closed my eyes took it as one would take a shot. Swallowing I made disgusted face, making the male chuckle "Who are you?"

"I am the Kazekage" He said, my face paled, I _fell _on the leader in this village

"I meant your name"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Haburi Kasalani, nice to meet you, now I got to go to my clan's hidden village and get my stuff before it is burned"

"I am not letting you go alone in your condition" Gaara said, standing in a stance to prove it

"Then who is going with me?"

He opened his mouth to answer when the door burst open

"Gaara, you have a ton of paperwork to do" The boy, who was older than both of us with red markings on his face looked over to me "Hi cutie" Gaara took that moment to shut the door in the boys face

"I will" In shock at his answer my mouth dropped, before turning into an evil smile

"You want to get out of paperwork" I said tauntingly

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yep" I said standing again, not feeling my head spin I did a bunch of hand seals, making the Kazekage tense a bit before saying "Kawari Koromo No Jutsu" (Change clothes technique). When the puff of some disinigrated I was in a corset top and pants decorated with lace and chains topped with the weighted trench Soyokaze had given me to improve my floating and a pair of knee high boots. "Let's go" I said opening the window and jumping down.

"Wait" Gaara said rushing to the window

"Yes" I said, floating after I realized we were on the fourth floor

"We are on the fourth floor" Gaara said, looking to see me floating

"I noticed" I deadpanned "Are you coming or not, because if you go through the door that boy is going to have you do paperwork

"Very well" with that a cloud of sand appeared under Gaara's feet and he climbed out of the window, floating next to me.

"This way" I said, floating at a slow speed

"How are you doing that?"

"Short bursts of air chakra" I said now lying on my back, looking up and enjoying the warm sun on my person. "Took me a year and a half to truly get the hang of it and another year to use it in everyday situations, but I had a great teacher who was very patient." I said, a tear forming and rolling down my cheek "My teacher was the one who was murdered." I said breaking the silence once more, and leaving my mini one sided conversation to end. Silence prevailed and I sighed. I guess this was going to be a long trip "How fast can that sand cloud go?" I asked rolling to my stomache

"How fast can you go?" I smirked

"Wanna race?"

With that I took off at full speed, Gaara following, standing on his cloud, in an almost equal pace. We made it to the hidden village and I landed gracefully, as did Gaara, his sand disappearing on contact with solid ground. The smell of smoke filled my nose and I ran, using air chakra for extra speed towards my cottage, it was really Soyokaze's cottage, but he had allowed me to live there since I had arrived. I stopped when this home, the home I felt was the first I had truly felt loved and wanted, was in flames. I rushed past the people and using my momentum I crashed through the window, seeing as the door was in flames. I landed in my bedroom, where I promptly took a nearby bag and shoved my belongings in it, before rushing to Soyokaze's bedroom, jumping over a burning pillar in the process and kicking open his door. I coughed at the smoke in this room and saw his bed in flames and a broken window. Angered I went to the only safe place in his room, his closet and opened it, seeing his favorite sweater folded on the top shelf I grabbed it and yanked down, dislodging several hidden objects in the process, I shoved his sweater in my bag and grabbed the object that fell and without thinking shoved them into my bag as well. I was about to get more things from the closet when the ceiling above me creaked, I looked up and dodged a pillar holding up the ceiling falling down, seeing this I rushed out the door and dodged another falling pillar. The house was going to collapse and I needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Seeing a window in tact I used a blast of chakra to have me hurdle towards it, crashing into it at full speed, having my arm block my face I felt tiny scrapes along my skin and knew that I was going to have fun pulling glass out of my arms. I crashed onto the ground and rolled in pain. My earlier injury flared up and I moaned in pain as I gently stood up. I walked, now limping towards the other side., ignoring the group who had probably started the fire to begin with. Gaara looked at me in shock, especially since I had new injuries.

"You are an idiot" He said simply

"Oh well" I said shrugging, feeling my body ache at the movement "The doctor is the one who is really going to hate me" I said

Shaking his head he summoned his cloud of sand once more, having it under me this time as well. I sat down and softly meditated enjoying the silence this time as I had nothing to concentrate on. He stood next to me, watching the horizon as we made our way back to his home. I clutched the bag beside me, remembering the hidden items and my curiosity spiked, opening my bag to fish them out, two scrolls and a little box, I took out one of the scrolls and opened it slightly, remembering exactly that this was the same scroll that was stolen all those years ago. My mind began to wonder

_How did he get this?_

Deciding that I would never know I ignored the other scroll, not wishing to further damage Soyokaze's image at this time and took out the box. I opened it and saw a bunch of pictures, one of my parents and I, as well as a young Saseko. Digging further into the box I found a more recent picture of myself, one I didn't remember being taken. I found a folded piece of paper inside as well. Unfolding it I realized it was my Konoha paperwork to get into the village, I carefully folded it and placed it back in the box for another time. For right now I was content with living in Suna.


	13. SL: Soyokaze's Hidden Items

Chapter 11 SL

When I reached the hidden village I went straight for Soyokaze's cottage. He had allowed me to stay in his guest room since I was brought here, so it was like my first real home, or at least it felt more like home to me than the Odoriko mansion. I quickly bunched up a bunch of my clothes and weapons and scrolls and shoved them into a pack as well as some belongings that meant too much to me to be left here. As quickly as I could, knowing I didn't have that much time left before the group got back I went into Soyokaze's room and started filing through his belongings, before pulling out a sweater I remembered him wearing that I loved, I pulled it down quickly, unlodging hidden objects from atop the shelf and having them crash down beside me, causing me to jump a little. I bent down to pick them up and unrolled one a little, seeing that it was the very scroll that was stolen so many years ago

"Why does he have this?" I asked myself quietly before putting both of them in my bag and rummaging throughout his shelves for any other hidden items. I found a small box and inside had my Konoha paperwork, a picture of my family before the accident and another picture of me, much more recent that I hadn't been aware that it was taken. I stared at it for a while

_**You are wasting too much time**_

_**Just take it with you**_

I nodded and put that to in my bag and went to the bathroom to finish my packing, taking a medicinal cream and slathering it on my wounds to have it heal faster and not get infected before shoving that in the bag as well and doing my signature I created back when I lived in Konoha, I smiled as I finished the seals and said

"Kawari Koromo No Jutsu" (Change clothes technique). With that I jumped out the open window and dashed away, limping slightly, and in pain, to Konoha.

___---____----____---

I slowed to a stop when the forest became too familiar for comfort. I took a deep breath before muttering to myself

"I don't think I can do this"

"I believe you can" Irai buzzed in my ear. "Think about it logically, you have fought against what many people cannot see, and you were in a position where there is a high fatality rate. You have interrogated mass murderers and have survived growing up basically by your own, as well as deal with a sister like Saseko. If you can do all that you can basically do anything. Why is something as small as a little as a false death bothering you?" I smiled, the little critter was right, she always was.

"Thanks" I whispered, limping forward through the forest towards Konoha's main gate, still going much slower than before. "What do you think my team will do?" I asked softly

_**Bite your head off, that Ibiki fellow would definitely do that**_

_**Tsuchi would probably bury you alive**_

_**After Kaen burns you to ashes of course**_

"You never know until it happens, they may very well faint from shock" Irai buzzed, calming the nerves my Supiritto gave me. "If you don't speed up you will have to sleep on the ground which won't help your wounds at all" Irai squeaked authoritatively.

"Yes Irai" I whined, acting like a child, slightly mocking the small bug

"March" the bug giggled at my antics.

"Yes ma'am" I added for good measure before taking to the trees to get to Konoha a bit faster.

I stopped when the tree line faded and looked down at the road that led to the front gate. Taking a deep breath I jumped down and calmly walked to the gate taking out my paperwork in the process from an inside pocket of a weighted trench that Soyokaze forced me to wear to help my training years ago. Walking up to the booth I was surprised to see the one person I didn't want to see… no the second person I didn't want to see. Inuzuka Kiba. I growled at my luck and planning to avoid the annoying ninja I went to the other shinobi

"Paperwork" He said, head resting in his and as he reached out for my paperwork. I handed it to him, noticing as he lazily looked it over.

"HEY" The dog boy yelled, I glanced in his general direction "Do I know you?" At this question the shinobi looking over my paperwork looked up, an almost interested look on his bored face

"No" I said curtly before asking "So am I good?"

"Yeah" the shinobi drawled, handing the paper over lazily "Checking paperwork is so troublesome" I rolled my eyes and headed over to the hotel and checked in before the unthinkable happened….

My hair fell in my eyes. I whipped around to see Irai flying off. In a panic, since she had never done this the whole time I had been able to summon the tiny critter I followed, pushing past people and limping as quickly as possible as I attempted, rather pathetically I might add, to follow the bug.

She led me to a pasture of flowers before I completely lost her. Now in a complete panic I began calling for her, fear and panic laced my voice as I called for her, yelling in every direction. I was startled as a hand rested on my shoulder and I whipped around to see a man, taller than me, and covered in a jacket with a tall collar that covered half of his face, and went down to his knees, he wore sunglasses and his hood was up, making him completely mysterious.

What was stranger was that he looked familiar

_**Of course he looks familiar, he is dog breath's teammate**_

My mind clicked and I instantly glared at him

He put up his finger, where Irai was sleeping next to another beetle. I got closer and investigated this strange scene

"She flew up and landed on my head" He said softly I looked up at him, trying to see past his sunglasses.

"She never flies away from me" I said as I gently picked her up off the boy's finger

"I noticed by the way you were yelling for her"

"How did you know she is a girl?"

"My kikaichu reacted the same way they react to other females"

"Kikaichu"

"My beetles" He said unsure, as some flew around

"Oh" I said, lifting a hand to have them land on it. I inspected them; they were mainly black but had a dark blue sheen "They are beautiful" I said in wonder "Do they help you in battle?"

"They eat chakra, in return for their help I allow them to live inside of me" He said a little more confident, probably because I didn't scream when his kikaichu started to fly around.

"They live inside you?" I said in amazement, for I had never heard anything like that.

"What about… Irai was it?"

"She is my summon" I said "She is my second pair of eyes, I can summon more, but Irai is my favorite" I said looking fondly down at the blue-green beetle.

"I am Aburame Shino"

"Haburi Kasalani" I said, switching hands that Irai was in and grasping Shino's hand in a handshake. It was at that moment I realized that I left my bag at the front desk of the hotel "My bag!" I said in distress, slapping my hand that Irai wasn't in, to my head and sighing.


End file.
